custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Clones
Attack of the Clones is the second installment in the Star Wars saga. Quotes Girls: Mace Windu (Mace Windu hugs them) Mace Windu: Hi Beth! Hello Stacy! Hey Whitney! What have you been up to? Whitney: We have been planning a surprise party for Stacy today is her birthday she's turning 6. Mace Windu: That's wonderful! Beth: Mace What is a party? Mace Windu: Well Beth a party is when you play games, have fun, and have friends over! (Meanwhile at Baby Bop's and Anakin Skywalker's house) Anakin Skywalker: Baby Bop don't be scared I'm here with you! Baby Bop: Stacy is in danger she has been kidnapped! Anakin Skywalker: Baby Bop you just had a nightmare It's alright there's nothing to be afraid of. * Jango Fett: Finally, this will make Baby Bop feel all better. (while he is walking, he slips on a banana peel and drops the pain medicine and the wooden spoon) Yikes! (he falls down on the grass) Ow!! What was that for?! * Antonio: To make this banana peel a skateboard ramp at the royal kingdom! * (Barney and kids laughing) * Jango Fett: Grrr! Let me get up by myself. * Antonio: No. Let me help you. (he gets up and walks up to Jango Fett) * Barney: Antonio, no! * Antonio: Be careful! (he lets Jango Fett up) * (Jango Fett groans) * Antonio: Oh, no! * Jango Fett: Antonio, how could you do that to me!? * Antonio: I was just trying to pick you up. That's all. * Jango Fett: Now look what you did! Antonio, help me get the medicine and the spoon so I can take care of Baby Bop, will you?! * Antonio: Well, all right. (he gives the medicine and the spoon) * Jango Fett: Thanks, Antonio. Now run off and continue what you're doing. * Antonio: Okay, I will. (he runs off) * (Jango Fett goes inside the classroom) ** Baby Bop: (wakes up) Oh, there's too much noise in here. I'm going to the bathroom. Maybe there I can feel all better. Jango. ** Jango Fett: Yes, Baby Bop? ** Baby Bop: Can I go to the bathroom? I have the diarrhea. ** Jango Fett: Sure. Why not? ** (Baby Bop goes to the bathroom) ** Gail: Uh-oh! ** Carlos: Now we'll never get our apple pie! ** Barney: But Antonio is going to take a 2 hour timeout. ** Antonio: Huh?! Just for being funny?! That's not fair! ** Barney: Some pranks are funny! But not this one, Antonio! You have caused confusion! You had caused an flour explosion! You will have a time out for the next 2 hours! ** Antonio: (horrified) 2 hours?! Barney, no, you cant be serious! ** Barney: Yes I am! Go there now! ** Antonio: Yes, sir. *** (Count Dooku gives a tour to Sally) *** Count Dooku: This is our living room and the kitchen. *** Sally: Let's go to the bathroom and the master bedroom. *** Count Dooku: Okay. *** (after Count Dooku gives a tour to Sally, they return to the living room and go to the steps) *** Sally: That was fun but I'm so sleepy. *** Count Dooku: Let's go to our bedroom. *** Sally: Good idea! *** (Sally and Count Dooku arrive at Michael and Amy's bedroom) *** Sally: Wow! You have your own beds? *** Count Dooku: Oh yes! We hang out, do anything or go to sleep. *** Sally: (yawns) Speaking of sleep, let's get ready for bed! *** Count Dooku: That's a great idea Sally! *** (music starts for "Getting Ready *** Category:Star Wars